Rewriting History
by Lila Toretto
Summary: After Future!Castiel tells Dean to admit the truth to him about his feelings Dean takes his advice and tells his angel how he feels about him. Luckily Castiel reciprocates and their relationship changes for the better. Slash; Destiel; Possible Mpreg.


**Summary: **After Future!Castiel tells Dean to admit the truth to him about his feelings Dean takes his advice and tells his angel how he feels about him. Luckily Castiel reciprocates and their relationship changes for the better.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Dean stood still looking at Castiel thanking his lucky stars that his angel had saved him from Zachariah in time but the hunter thought back or forward depending on how you look at it to Future Cas and their conversation.

"_I'm not an angel anymore Dean," Cas said from the passenger side of the caravan. _

"_What happened?" Dean asked._

"_I fell for you," Castiel said and looked at Dean._

_Silence filled the area until Castiel scooted closer to Dean until the angel was curled up around Dean. _

"_I told you how I felt but by then it was too late. You were too hardened and broken on the inside. I need you to do something when you get back to your time Dean," Cas said never moving from his place curled up around Dean._

"_Anything," Dean choked out._

"_Tell me how you feel. Don't be afraid of it Dean because I will reciprocate those feelings," Cas whispered._

"_I promise Cas," Dean said swearing to himself that he would tell his angel how he felt just to stop him from becoming like this. _

Dean knew he wasn't good with words so he did the next best thing because he couldn't let Cas become a drug addict. The hunter kissed his angel and felt relief when the angel kissed back. The kiss wasn't rough or long but it was still full of emotion. Dean pulled back and looked into blue eyes.

"Don't ever change," Dean whispered.

"I would be open to the happening again but maybe after we were out of the cold," Castiel said tilting his head.

Dean just smiled holding back a laugh and instead of saying anything just hugged his angel, closing his eyes. Castiel hugged the hunter back and surprised him by revealing his wings. The wings were not all the way black but close and some of them had a hint of moss green in them like the color of Dean's eyes. Dean's smile grew and the hunter ran his hand lightly through the feathers and Castiel let out a gasp that shook his body as well as Dean's. Castiel zapped them to a hotel before anything else happened both wanting privacy. Dean didn't take notice of the hotel just kept focused on Castiel and showing him how he felt. Castiel surged up kissing him and Dean took off the angel's clothes until he had nothing on. Finally Dean pushed the angel back on the hotel bed and proceeded to take off his own clothes. When there was nothing left between them Dean straddled the angel's waist.

"If we do this Dean we will be married in the eyes of my Father," Castiel warned not wanting his hunter, who he wanted so badly, to regret doing this.

"Don't care Cas," Dean said not letting that push him away because he loved his angel too much to let him become broken.

Dean kissed Castiel with all that he had while his hands explored the angel's body finding all the places that made Cas squirm before came to a stop at the angel's erection. Dean stopped and growled at himself because he didn't have any lubricant.

"My wings they secrete an oil that you can use for lubrication," Cas said a blush covering his face.

Instead of saying anything about mind reading, Dean ran his fingers along the wings, causing Castiel to gasp, and sure enough when Dean pulled his hand away it was covered in oil. The sight of the oil was enough to cause Dean to harden even more but he held back wanting his angel's first time to be with love not rough. The hunter used his lubricated hand to slowly prepare the angel while his other hand stroked all over Cas's body as distraction.

After what seemed like hours Castiel was ready his body haven taken three of Dean's fingers and he had already come once and was close to coming again. Pulling his fingers out Dean used what was left as lubricate and rubbed it along his erection. Leaning down the hunter kissed his angel as he slowly pushed in until he was all the way inside Castiel's tight heat. The angel gasped and Dean knew he was ready so the hunter pulled out and set a pace. At first it was slow almost torturous and then it became fast, not rough, but still fast and soon Castiel had come a second time with Dean following behind him. A light filled the room but it only lasted a minute and Dean pulled out and collapsed next to his angel. Careful of the wings Dean wrapped his angel up in his arms and curled around him. While Castiel didn't need sleep he was still tired so he used that time to rest and run his fingers through Dean's hair. Castiel knew that his bond with Dean had grown but he was just too afraid to say anything to the hunter. Sighing the angel ignored it and decided to enjoy the moment with his mate but knew things had changed not just for them but the world too.


End file.
